Maleficents' Weakness
by Reincarnations
Summary: The weakness of the Maleficents is revealed in a surprising way. The truth of the king is exposed in the worst way possible. It all starts on Christmas Eve.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is ignoring the 'Isle of the Lost' book. KEEP THAT IN MIND! This story wouldn't make sense if the events from the book happened, mainly when Diablo came to life and the four children go searching for the Dragon's Eye. I got this idea after I watched 'Maleficent' for the first time. When watching I thought, 'Don't get a story idea. Don't get a story idea.' But of course, I got a story idea.**

 **I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have. Probably three at the least, but I doubt more than five.**

 **And I know it's summer, but this is the only way I could think the story would work and I was not going to make you wait four months for this.**

 **Anyways, on with the show!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Nobody saw the incident coming. For a few months now the group of children had been very cautious when it came to preventing anything from happening. Their parents warned them effusively for they didn't want what happened to a mother happen to the daughter.

You may have gotten confused by that explanation, so we'll start the story an hour or so before the incident happened.

It was the second week into the winter break for Auradon Prep. Five Isle children—the daughter of Maleficent, the daughter of the Evil Queen, the daughter of Drizella, the son of Cruella de Vil, and the son of Jafar—had been staying at King Beast and Queen Belle's castle during the vacation since none of them wanted to go home to the Isle.

Jay and Carlos spent a majority of their break in the gym sparring against one another. They wanted to get prepared for the new R.O.A.R season that would start up in a few weeks. They were hoping they would get a spot on the team for a second year in a row.

Evie and Dizzy were hard at work on the fashion designs for Evie4Hearts. Their main focus for the past couple days was a dress for Mal for the Christmas Party tomorrow. All of the royals from all over the kingdom will be attending just to meet Mal again since she was recently inducted as 'Lady Mal'. Her dress was a beautiful purple and black long-sleeved dress with small white puffs around the hem of the neck and sleeves. The skirt of the dress would drag behind her like a small train.

Meanwhile, Mal was with her beloved boyfriend—the King of Auradon, Ben, in his home office helping with last minute preparations for the party.

They were sitting next to each other at his desk when a knock was heard on the door. A moment later Lumiere—a loyal and hardworking friend of the family, entered the room. "Pardon the intrusion," he pleaded sincerely, "but I've come to warn you to be in the dining room in one hour."

"Thank you Lumiere," Mal commented with a kind smile. "Will you and the others join us?"

Lumiere didn't hide his surprise, for it was the first time he or the other servants were ever offered to join the royal family for dinner. "That's very nice of you to offer Lady Mal, but we will be busy making sure dinner is pleasurable."

"It's not a request," Ben argued. He smiled as well. "We would love for you, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts to join us. It will be a nice change to the usual routine."

"I'll be sure to tell the others!" Lumiere exclaimed happily. "Do you have any request for dinner?"

"Maybe hot chocolate?" Mal suggested curiously. "It has been colder because of the snow and that may help us warm up."

"Of course! Anything else?"

"Do you think someone can put a table in there to set my mother's cage on?" Mal wondered after a moment or two. "It is Christmas Eve after all and I don't want her to spend it alone."

"I'll see to it!"

* * *

As promised, Lumiere personally had a table big enough to fit the cage placed a few feet away from Mal's spot on the table. When he told Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth about the two young royal's offer, they were thrilled! There was one small problem, of course.

There wasn't enough plates, cups, or silverware for everyone!

Everyone had been so busy making sure everything was spectacular for the party tomorrow that they made sure to set aside only eight items of each to be used for the eight's meal.

Luckily, Mrs. Potts came up with a solution! When Queen Belle and King Beast had gotten married, one of their wedding gifts was a dining set for twelve people. They had never used that set because it was abnormally heavy. However, after getting permission from the retired royals, they were to use that set for that dinner alone.

Everyone had arrived in the dining room a couple minutes early bursting with cheer. Mal was happy to see her mother's cage close to her spot. After waiting a short time, their food was brought out to them. The 'waiters' began bringing dishes out to them one by one—mainly because the plates were too heavy to carry two at a time. They started with young Dizzy before going down the table, which would end with the royal family and Mal.

Three of the four original villain children were skeptical of the dishes. Evie lifted one of the utensils to test it. "Why are these so heavy?" she questioned. "It's almost like a brick."

Carlos inspected his cup. "And why are they so dark?"

"These were a wedding gift," King Beast explained. "I have to admit, we never used them because of how unusual they are."

As if on cue, lizard Maleficent impatiently and relentlessly tapped her head on the glass cage. She ended up on her hind legs while she tried to scratch through it. Her behavior didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Is she upset?" Ben wondered as they watched her continue with her act.

Mal wasn't really listening because she was looking forward to the hot chocolate that was on the way to her. Jay, on the other hand, had a thought on the edge of his mind that wouldn't leave him. He touched his plate and could have sworn he recognized the material from somewhere.

"Is this metal?" He muttered to himself.

Mal's cup of hot chocolate was placed right in front of her, which caused Maleficent to be even more reckless. As soon as Mal had her hands wrapped around the small cup, it finally clicked.

"Mal, wait!" Jay shouted as he suddenly burst from his seat. "That's—"

"OW!"

Mal dropped the cup, spilling the contents all over the table, but that's not what concerned the viewers. Her hands were bright red from where the cup had touched her skin. Even her poor lip was slightly red from barely grazing the edge.

"Mal, I am so sorry," Jay apologized instantly as the others came to her aid—Mrs. Potts was cleaning up the spill while Carlos and Evie carefully moved the other dishes away from her. "I should have recognized it as soon as I saw it."

"It's fine," Mal insisted with a shrug. "I should have known when I touched it. I thought it was because of the drink that my hand was getting warm."

"Dizzy, sweetie," Evie cooed in a calming and sisterly voice to not worry her. "Will you go to our room and grab her emergency burn cream and bandage? It should be in the top drawer of our shared nightstand."

Dizzy hurried away to get the medicine. Mal—who had both of her palms facing up, waited until the young girl was out of hearing range before she quietly demanded, "Who did you say gave you that dining set?"

"I believe it was King Stefan and Queen Leah," Queen Belle vaguely remembered.

Mal shook her head in dismay. "Of _course_ it was from them. I should have known!"

"Would someone tell us what's going on?" Ben interrogated. "And would someone also tell me why my girlfriend burned her hand on a cup?"

"She burned her hand because this," Jay lifted the object to blame, "is made from iron, which is deadly to fairies like her."

"I'm half fairy," Mal quickly explained or confessed so those who didn't know wouldn't get confused. "Since I'm also half human, it takes longer for me to heal and the pain is worse. Luckily this is only the second time I ever touched iron."

"I'm so sorry child," Lumiere apologized gravely.

"It's not your fault," she insisted with another shrug. "I didn't think about telling anyone in Auradon till now."

"We along with the other kids were taught how to identify iron because of Mal," Evie informed. "If we saw her coming close to something that looked like the metal, we were able to warn her."

Suddenly a thought came to Mal's mind. She turned her head to her mother, who was watching her from her cage. "You were trying to warn me," she realized. " _That's_ why you were freaking out."

"Is it just me," Carlos began as he tilted his head in thought, "or did she grow?"

It was no illusion. During the fiasco, Maleficent had doubled in size, which could mean only one thing.

The love in her heart was growing.

"Mal can't eat any of this." Jay gestured to her ruined meal. "Since the food touched the metal, it isn't safe for her to eat without potentially burning herself."

"We'll have a different plate brought out for you," Mrs. Potts promised guiltily. "I am so sorry this happened."

"It's alright." Mal smiled kindly. "As long as I get another cup of hot chocolate, all will be forgiven."

Dizzy returned a few moments before Mal's food was brought out to her. Jay was the one to apply the cream over the burns and wrap her hands because he had more knowledge of it. During the process, Ben couldn't help noticing a small scar on the hand that Mal usually wore her fingerless glove on. However, he didn't ask any questions.

But Mal would tell him the story sooner than he thought.

* * *

After dinner four of the five villain children went to bed early to get plenty of rest for the party tomorrow. The only villain child left awake was Mal, who was a little exhausted from the day's event.

She was in the famous hearth room warming up by the fire with Ben and his parents. The three royals all had a chair to sit in while Mal opted to sit on the floor to get closer to the fire.

While gazing at the blaze, the purple haired girl quietly spoke, "I know the three of you saw my scar earlier, but you were too kind to mention it." She held up her bandage hand up to her face and inspected it. "I've had it since I was a little girl and I've used a glove to cover it. The other children decided to add a glove in their outfit as well so I wouldn't be self-conscious of it."

"That was very thoughtful of them," King Beast complimented. "But you don't need to tell us how about the incident. We are fine with not knowing."

"I want to," Mal insisted uncertainly. "I seen who's on the list to attend the party tomorrow. I thought I better explain myself for something that might happen."

With a sigh, she kept her head turned to the fire as she recounted the tragedy that happened to her at such a young age—

Which you will learn about in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please tell me what you guys think by reviewing the story! I'll update on Wednesday if I get five reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mainly going to be a flashback in third person because I hate writing in first person—I'm always afraid that I put too many 'I' in it. This will also be in italics to show that it is a flash back. A portion of the story will be Maleficent retelling the 'Maleficent' movie.**

 **Enough with the author's note. On with the tale!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Mal was merely five years old when she was walking through the market place on the Isle with her mother, Maleficent. The place boomed with villagers since a new shipment came from the mainland that day and Christmas was in the next couple days._

 _What? Just because they are villains doesn't mean they don't celebrate the holidays._

 _Mal wanted to look at the booths with her the one friend she had, so she asked permission from her mother._

" _Don't stray too far," her mother warned. "I want you to stay in my eye sight. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Mother!" Mal nodded her head excitedly. "Jay and I will stay only a few feet ahead of you."_

 _Mal kept true to her promise. With every booth that the two went to, they stayed made sure they could see their parents—for Jafar had decided to walk with Maleficent._

 _The last one they ended up going to was surrounded by all of the other children. It leaned against a metal building that could break at any moment, but they didn't care. They were more interested in the exotic Auradon toys. The merchant was giving each child a free toy for it being so close to Christmas._

 _While the shopkeeper was doing so, the building was starting to rumble. He gave a toy to a child then shoo them off before doing the same to the next kid in line. Mal was one of the first kids to get a toy, but she stayed at the booth until Jay—who was one of the lasts in line, got his toy._

 _She ended up getting bored with waiting so she played with her new possession, a stuffed toy crow with only one small tear on the beak. The building started to shake even more dangerously. The retailer forced the rest of the children away because he was afraid it would collapse at any moment. However, he didn't see little Mal still aimlessly adoring her toy._

 _Before anyone could see it coming, a metal sign that hanged on the building broke free from its hinges and came tumbling down almost on top of Mal._

Almost.

 _Maleficent had heard the metal brake and turned in time to see it fall. Like in slow motion, she ran toward her daughter and pushed her out of the way. The sign hit her on the back, causing her to collapse on the ground. Mal rushed to her mother and tried to remove the sign off her with the little to no strength that she had. The moment that one of her tiny hands had touch the metal, a searing pain coursed through it forcing her to jerk it back._

 _Jafar came to the child's aid, but instead of helping her mother examined her hand. A bright red line engraved itself into the skin. That's when realization hit him._

" _Get the sign off Maleficent!" He ordered the male villains. "It's made of iron!"_

 _Immediately, they went to work on removing the lethal metal off the old fairy. Meanwhile, Jafar lifted Mal into his arms and rested her on his hip. "Your mother will be fine," he reassured the young child that was starting to sob. "They will get it off her and she'll be safe."_

 _The ex-visier of the Sultan adverted his attention to dear old Lady Tremaine and her daughter Anastasia who were watching from afar. "Will you take the rest of the children back to your place? They don't need to see this."_

 _With only a nod, the two women went to work on collecting all the children and bringing them to their home. The old woman had to practically drag Jay away from the scene—who wanted to stay to comfort his friend._

 _The villains finally managed to get the heavy sign off their ruler, but she was shaking erratically and two spots on her back became damp. Jafar barely had enough time to cover Mal's little ears before Maleficent let out a scream of agony and a shrill of pain. Even though her ears had been covered,_ nothing _could keep Mal from hearing the noise. She cried for her mother._

" _Don't touch her yet!" Jafar ordered Gaston, who was about to pick her up. "She's in shock. The iron landed on her old wounds and reopened them. Find something to carry her on—like a table, then give her at least thirty seconds to rest, and take her to her home to the Bargain Castle. Whatever you do, do_ not _lay her on her back."_

 _Jafar turned to the women that were watching. "Those of you that know how, grab any bandages or similar items that you can find and wrap Maleficent's back to stop the bleeding. Don't second guess yourself on how much you bring—it will take at least three layers to fully cover the wounds once, and don't make it loose. Keep it as tight as you can without her thrashing around. The rest of you, quickly write a letter to the King asking for medicine to heal the burns and to sedate the pain." Nobody moved until he shouted, "NOW!"_

 _They asked no questions and rushed around to follow the orders. They knew just how the dire the situation is. If the dome had not been in place, things would have been so different. Maleficent would have been able to heal herself, making the only problems her staggering to walk and the burns._

 _A couple of the other men helped Gaston place Maleficent on the table. Once they hefted her in the air, she raised her head slightly and muttered with a stutter, "M-m-my b-baby g-g-girl—"_

" _She's safe," Jafar reassured the concerned mother. "Only a slight burn to the hand. Nothing as dangerous as your injury."_

 _At hearing the news, she laid her head down and willingly allowed them to take her away._

 _All while her daughter was watching with horror._

* * *

 _Three hours._

 _That's how long it took the women to wrap Maleficent's back and for the medicine to arrive from Auradon. With the medicine, there was a letter from the King. He gave his condolences for the pain inflicted on Maleficent and swore he had no idea that there was any iron on the island. He promised that tomorrow some of the Auradon guards and knights will come to the Isle and remove the unstable building to prevent it from falling on anyone else or on the children. If any villain or their children were to find any other iron on the Isle, they can inform the king and it will be removed in a timely manner._

 _Along with the letter and the medicine was a package for Maleficent and her daughter from the Queen. She had sent a new black silk blanket for the mother—it was to be used to cover her while her injuries were healing since an average blanket would be too heavy. For the daughter, she sent a dark purple scarf with a dash of light pink to keep her warm during the winter days._

 _Anyways, Mal stayed in the living room portion of the house, cuddling her toy raven and her new scarf. She kept her eyes on the closed door of her mother's room. The men, including Jafar, had left to start tearing down the building and investigate the island for any more random iron._

 _Suddenly the bedroom door opened, and emerged Mother Gothel. She gave the scared child a small smile. "Your mother is asking for you," she cooed calmly. "Do you want to see her?"_

 _With a brisk nod, Mal jumped off the couch and ran eagerly into her mother's room. The child didn't know what to think when she saw her mother laying in the bed, all bandaged up with her new blanket over her. She was curious about her mother's long brown hair that she'd never seen before._

" _Mother, your hair is so pretty," Mal complimented as she tried to hide her sobs. She went and sat next to her mother on the floor and laid her head next to hers. "How come you hide it?"_

" _I don't know child," Maleficent confessed or fibbed. "But there is something I need to tell you—the truth of my tale._

" _It is true that I cursed Aurora to a death like sleep, but it was_ not _for not being invited to her Christening. I had known her father for a few years—we were great friends until his greed got the best of him. He was an orphan farm boy who wanted to be king._

" _Stefan was a servant when King Henry became severely paralyzed after I injured him for trying to invade the Moors. King Henry declared that whoever killed me would become king when he died. Stefan came up with a plan._

" _He came to the Moors after not seeing me for so long. He gave me a drink that put me to sleep in a few seconds. He couldn't bring himself to kill me, so he came up with a plan to make it look like he did. He had an iron chain that he used to cut off my wings."_

" _You had wings?" Mal questioned with a tilt of her head. "I didn't know."_

" _Not many do." Maleficent sighed. "They removed that from the tale that everyone knows. Stefan had brought my severed wings to King Henry. King Henry said he would reward Stefan greatly, to which Stefan said he'd be a worthy successor. I'll wait until you are older before I tell you the rest of that part of the story._

" _Anyways, I had cursed Aurora so she'd only wake up by 'True Loves Kiss'. I cursed her that way because I believed there was no such thing and so did Stefan. The three fairies did take her away to raise her without her knowing about her curse. Diaval found where they were hiding her away on the first day."_

" ' _Diaval'?" Mal repeated. "I thought the bird's name was 'Diablo'."_

" _Many people think that child," her mother insisted. "Some thought that when the story was told, his name was 'Diablo' instead of Diaval._

" _On the first night I wanted to glimpse at the young baby. Would you believe that the child smiled and laughed when I tried to scare her? On that day I gave Aurora the nickname 'Beastie', though you will never hear her called that now._

" _On the second day, she wouldn't stop crying. The dear child was hungry and the three fairies didn't know how to feed her. By night fall, Aurora was still crying while the three fairies were sleeping with cotton in their ears. Diaval sneaked into the cottage, gave the child a flower to drink the nectar from, and rocked her crib so she could sleep._

" _He and I watched the four of them from afar. It was no secret that I liked to prank the fairies just for the fun of it. One time I used magic to tug on one's hair and made them think another did it causing them to fight. My favorite trick was when I made it rain inside their home."_

" _That's brilliant Mother!" Mal praised. "I wish I could do things like that."_

 _Maleficent smiled at her daughter's eagerness. "One day, the four of them were having a picnic in the meadows. The three fairies were distracted and didn't see Aurora chasing a butterfly dangerously close to a cliff. Right when she would have fallen off the edge, I enchanted the branches to catch her and force her back into the meadow._

" _When she grew older, just a few days past fifteen, we met face to face for the second time. She mistook me for her 'Fairy Godmother'. Over the next few months, she spent a majority of her day with me in the Moors. I found myself growing fond of her. One night, a couple days before her sixteenth birthday, I tried to remove the curse."_

" _You did?" Now the child was confused. "Then why are we on the Isle?"_

" _I said 'tried', Baby Girl," the mother corrected. "I wasn't successful. I used all of my magic that I could access and screamed into the air, 'I revoke my curse! Let it be no more!' My attempts didn't work because of the way I had worded the curse. 'No power on Earth can change it'—that meant my powers too._

" _The next day, Aurora claimed that when she was older she would live with me in the Moors. I thought maybe I could prevent the curse, so I told her that she didn't have to wait—she could live with me now. On her birthday, she told the three fairies her plans, but they let the secret slip about her curse._

" _She came to me and asked if I knew about the curse. She discovered that I was the one that cursed her and fled from me to the castle. I had Diaval search for Prince Phillip. She had met him the day before and I had thought he would be able to save her from the curse. Problem was his kiss didn't work."_

" _It didn't?" Mal questioned. "But the story said it did."_

" _That's because everyone thought it worked." Maleficent sighed. She didn't think it would take so long to tell the story. "When the three fairies realized he was a prince, they forced him to kiss her. Since the kiss was forced, it didn't work. The fairies made him leave the room and they left to go find someone or something else._

" _I emerged from the shadows and gazed at her sleeping figure. I apologized for cursing her and promised nothing would happen to her while I was alive. I kissed her forehead and she started to stir. The curse had broken because my kiss was one of a mother's love, which was true love. Before she could fully awake the fairies returned so I hid in the shadows. They believed that Phillip's kiss had worked._

" _I sneaked out the room and attempted to leave the castle. The guards knew I had arrived and they had a trap waiting for me. As soon as I made it back to the entrance room of the castle, a giant iron net fell on me. I couldn't move it for it was draining me of my magic. Diaval was flying at the guards that surrounded me, pecking at their helmets to get them away from me. With the last of my magic, I transformed Diaval into a dragon."_

" _So you never did?"_

" _I could have." Maleficent insisted as she reached a weak hand forward to move a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear. "But Diaval always complained about how I never transform him into anything that he liked. I thought it would be the last time that I could transform him, and I was right._

" _He got the iron net off me in a timely manner. However, I was so weak that I couldn't do any magic. The guards had surrounded me and they already had Diaval chained down. I fainted and the next thing I knew, I was here on the Isle."_

" _Why did you tell me the story Mother?" Mal interrogated as she was getting a little antsy._

" _I told you the story because I wanted you to know something." Maleficent laid a motherly hand on her daughter's cheek. "Despite what everyone thinks, I do care about you. I already lost one daughter, I don't want to lose another."_

* * *

King Beast was fuming in his seat when Mal finished her story. "King Stefan," he growled as he flexed his hand to get rid of the tension, "did that to your mother just so he could become king?"

"My mother didn't take the news very well either." Mal kept her gaze on the fire in front of her, refusing to look at the three royals. "But that's also the real reason why she cursed Aurora."

"But what was the rest of the story with that?" Ben wondered as he got out of his chair and sat next to her on the floor. "You had said that she was going to tell you when you were older. Did she ever tell you?"

Mal turned her head slightly. Ben could tell the look was from knowing too much information. "I planned on exposing him tomorrow," Mal revealed. "I wanted to tell the story so you'd understand why I did."

"Revenge isn't the answer," Queen Belle lightly scolded.

"I'm not looking for revenge." Mal insisted. "I'm looking to get even. He exploited our weakness, so I'll expose his along with how he really became king."

"What about the rest of his family?" King Beast pointed out. "What will his wife say, his daughter, or even his granddaughter? They won't believe you like we do."

"Actually," Mal paused to stretch her arms over her head, "I already told Audrey the story and she knows what I'm planning."

"You did?" Ben questioned in disbelief. "I didn't know you two talk."

"We have gotten along pretty well for the past few weeks. When we talk, she likes to tease me by calling me 'Auntie'," Mal insisted before she shook her head. "Turns out Stefan hadn't liked that Aurora had a daughter instead of son. He wanted her to have a king heir instead of a queen so that they could be named after him. Things are really tense between him and Audrey because she knows he doesn't like her."

Mal adjusted her head to look at her mother—whose cage was sitting nearby on the table. "After hearing the story of my mother turning Diaval into a dragon, I wondered if I could transform people or animals too," she confessed. "But I never attempted it."

"You can try if you'd like." King Beast offered. "I think the lesson has been learned."

Exhaling a breath of nervousness, Mal raised her hand in the air and it began to glow yellow.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Into a woman."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Pretty long chapter, huh? If I get ten reviews by my 7:00 p.m. today, I'll post the last chapter on Friday with my other story 'A Twist in Time'. If I do not get ten, the last chapter will be posted _next_ Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I did not expect to get so many reviews so quickly. I was kind of hoping I wouldn't get ten because I hadn't started this chapter yet. Thank you for reviewing though, it does mean a lot to me. Like I said before, I hadn't started this chapter which explains why it is updated late in the day.**

 **Also, even though I'm a girl, I am terrible at describing hair and dresses so I'd advise you to look the stuff up on google, especially the braided chignon.**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas Day.

Everyone in the castle awoke by six that morning to prepare for the long day ahead. Of course, they decided to wait until after the party to open up their gifts. The celebration would begin at about ten and end around five, or whenever everyone had left.

Well, almost everyone was awake.

Carlos and Jay slept in an extra hour because they had thought it would take them less than an hour to get ready. When they woke up at seven, they assumed they still had three hours left to get dressed and decided waste two hours by playing video games.

On the other hand, the three girls were hard at work making themselves presentable for the occasion. Dizzy was the first to get dressed and have her hair done since she took less time. The young teen had her two signature buns with feathers and a casual splatter painted winter dress. Dizzy was done at about seven.

Evie was next in line to get ready. The Isle Princess did little to her hair. Recently she had taken an interest of just straightening her hair and nothing more. As usual, she had her tiara resting on top. As for her dress, she designed a simple royal blue A-line long-sleeved knee length dress with a red shawl. Evie was finally finished at about eight-thirty.

Last, but most certainly not least, was Mal. As described before she wore a purple and black long-sleeved dress with white marabou trim around the cuffs and the hem. Evie took the trim off the neckline last night because she thought it would make Mal too uncomfortable. By nine, Evie started her makeup while Dizzy painted her nails.

Meanwhile, the two boys had finally decided to get ready for the occasion. Jay was ready with no issue in about ten minutes. When Carlos attempted to put on his white shirt, he ripped the sleeves. Of course, Jay rushed to the girls' room for Evie's and Dizzy's help.

He arrived at the room around nine-thirty. Lucky for them, they had just finished Mal's makeup and nails, which only left her hair to do. Jay volunteered to do her hair, but the two fashionistas insisted that they could switch the style to something non-fancy and take only five minutes at most.

The two hurried to the boys' room to deal with that situation first while Mal slumped in her chair. She was kind of disappointed. She was actually looking forward to the girls doing her hair. They had straightened her hair the night before to prepare for the hairstyle today.

Once again, Jay offered to do her hair. Thinking he couldn't possibly make it terrible enough for the girls to not be able to fix it, Mal let him just to pass the time. Less than ten minutes later, Jay was finished. Mal was a bit skeptical because Evie usually took twenty to thirty minutes.

She should have never doubted him.

Evie, Carlos, Dizzy returned to the girl's room around nine-fifty. They were extremely surprised to Mal's hair done in a professionally braided chignon. When Evie complimented his work, Jay revealed that he did Lonnie's hair every day before R.O.A.R. practice.

"WHAT!" Mal exclaimed in surprise and disappointment. "You've been doing Lonnie's hair and not mine? What's wrong with you! I'm your sister!"

"To be fair, you designated Evie and Dizzy as your hair stylist a week _before_ Lonnie asked me to fix hers." Jay pointed out with a shrug. "It's not that big of a deal."

" 'Not that big of a deal'!" Evie repeated in disbelief. She gestured to Mal's hair. "This is a _huge_ deal! You did a better job than I would have."

"You're over exaggerating."

"Nope, it's official!" Dizzy announced. "You're Mal's new hair stylist! Now let's go or else we're going to be late!"

* * *

Everything was going smoothly for the most part. A few people showed up early while others were a few minutes late. Jay and Carlos found themselves on the dance floor with Lonnie and Jane, Evie was talking with Doug and his dwarf family, and little Dizzy was skipping around helping fix princesses' hair when they became slightly undone.

Meanwhile, Mal was standing at the back of the room next to Ben where all the royals were supposed to greet them. She nervously tapped her hand on her leg as she surveyed the crowd and checked the time every couple minutes.

Ben held her hand in a small attempt to stop her worrying. "She's fine," he reassured soothingly. "There's somebody checking on her every ten minutes and they brought her food this morning."

"I know she is," Mal insisted. "I'm just waiting for _him_ to show up."

Ben squeezed her hand slightly. "I'll be with you the whole time. He won't disrespect you while I'm here."

The lovey-dovey couple shared a quick kiss before Audrey came skipping to them.

"Mal, you look so beautiful!" She greeted happily in a pink winter dress and curled hair. "Evie and Dizzy really stepped it up with your hair."

"You're not going to believe this," Mal began dramatically, "Jay did this."

Audrey gasped in surprise. "I can't believe it! He did such an amazing job."

"Want to know something else?"

"What?"

"He's been doing Lonnie's hair the whole time!"

"What!" Audrey cried in the same surprised tone as Mal had. "But you're the sister!

"That's what I said!"

While the two were gossiping, Ben stared at them as though they grew a second head each. He was not used to them being so friendly to one another.

"Ben," Audrey handed him her phone, which snapped him out of his daze. "Take a picture of us, please."

Wordlessly, he snapped a few shots of the two posing next to each other. They looked and acted like best friends, not enemies that hated each other a few months ago.

"Thank you!" She swiped her phone back, and—after promising to send some to Mal, placed it in her dress pocket. "Now for the bad news."

Audrey sighed before confessing, "My grandfather is wearing his iron ring. He's going to shake your hand to try to burn you. I wanted to warn you before it happened, considering what you told me happened yesterday."

"I can get it," Ben intervened. "He won't know it's gone."

The girls looked at him. "Are you sure?" Mal wondered. "I can always use magic."

Ben smirked mischievously. "I learned a thing or two while I was on the Isle."

* * *

Less than five minutes had passed before King Stefan and his wife, Queen Leah, made their way to the technically engaged couple. Audrey had informed Ben and Mal that her mother and father would be late arriving to the celebration. Aurora had come down with some sort of head cold so Phillip insisted that Audrey go with her grandparents so she wouldn't be late.

"Hello, King Ben," King Stefan greeted him first. "It's nice to officially meet you."

Ben bowed slightly out of small respect before the two kings shook hands.

Stefan turned his attention to Mal. Her eyes were glowing their light defiant hues. Stefan offered his hand, which Mal reluctantly shook. She could sense his surprise, but it quickly dissipated.

He let go of her hand and cleared his throat, "And you are . . . ?"

"Lady Mal," she introduced using her official title. "The daughter of _Maleficent_ , but you already knew that, didn't you, Stefan?"

"That's _King_ Stefan," he corrected with a scowl.

Mal smirked as her eyes glowed brighter. "You are _no_ king to me."

Stefan glared at her, mostly because her statement reminded him of her mother, but she refused to let him speak. "A _true_ king wouldn't try to burn somebody," Mal scolded—people had quieted down and were watching now, "like you just attempted."

Stefan glanced at his hand and noticed something was missing.

"Looking for something?" Ben held up the iron ring that he was easily able to swipe. He lobbed it to the retire king. "Next time you try to pull a stunt like that, I won't be so forgiving."

Stefan calmly placed the ring back in his pocket, hoping the matter would be dropped right then.

But Mal wasn't finished yet.

"Do they," she gestured to the crowd, "know how you became king?"

Stefan glared even harder. "I became king—"

"Because you cut off my mother's wings." Mal announced before he could finish. "You presented them to King Henry as proof that you supposedly killed her. He offered you a reward, to which you said you'd be a worthy king, since at the time you were a peasant working in the castle."

"Enough!"

Mal's eyes glowed even more vibrant. "You have no right order me around. You have no right to be _king_."

"Here's the rest of the story that nobody else knows," Mal continued on. "Henry had laughed and said you would never be king. You didn't like that response, so you did something about it."

She paused for dramatic effect. "You suffocated him."

Cue a dramatic gasp from the audience.

Stefan fumed. "That's a bold accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"I don't need proof-"

"Sure you do!" He exclaimed hysterically. "You are saying that I killed a king, yet you have no evidence that I did such actions, unless you can pull some out of thin air."

The glow of Mal's eyes faded. She was stumped. She didn't think he would argue so well. Truth be told, there was nothing she could give to show she was right. She only knew he murdered the old king because of—

"I do."

The audience gasped again as they turned their attention to the person who made the announcement.

Leaned against a wall looking even paler before was the great fairy Maleficent. Her long brown hair was no longer hidden and a thin, dark colored blanket was wrapped around her frail figure.

"Mother!" Mal exclaimed as she rushed to her side to help her steady herself "You should be in bed resting! You are in no condition to be walking on your own!"

"I know, Baby Girl." Maleficent placed a motherly hand on her cheek like she had so many years ago. "I couldn't let you face him alone."

With her daughter now supporting her, Maleficent narrowed her eyes at Stefan. "You want proof of what you did to me and to the king?" She questioned cryptically. "Well here it is."

She opened her palm, to which a green ball of fire burst out of. It found its way into the middle of the room. It expanded to ten times its original size and a small scene began to play.

 _King Henry laughed in Stefan's face for thinking a worthless servant like him could become king and said he doesn't even know his name. Stefan snapped, picked up a pillow and suffocated Henry while snarling "I'm called Stefan."_

"Do you deny that that is you?" Maleficent interrogated. "Or are you going to continue to lie to _everyone_?"

Stefan glanced around the room, noticing the pointed stares he was being given. He knew he was defeated.

"So what's going to happen to me?" He questioned, knowing something would bound to happen to him. "Will I be sent to the Isle of the Lost?"

Mal scoffed. "You wouldn't survive a day. Everyone on the Isle, both villains and their children, know what you have done. They would kill you the moment you would step foot on the island."

Nothing else was said. Stefan knew better than to say anything. He held his chin up as he and his wife left the party.

There's a moral to this story:

Not all villains are who they are made out to be.

Sometimes, it's the 'heroes' that make them out to be the enemy.


	4. SURPRISE! Bonus Chapter!

**SURPRISE! Bonus chapter! Once I started typing, I couldn't stop. It's longer than I thought it would be. A couple reviews and a fan theory gave me this idea.**

 **So this chapter is dedicated to** preciouslittletoonette **and** MaliceMalAmyMalevFaery.

* * *

Word about what Stefan did spread through Auradon like a wild fire. Some people had filmed the encounter and it was a big hit on the Internet. The truth behind the 'Sleeping Beauty' tale came shortly after, and people didn't take it well.

Specifically, Queen Leah.

Since discovering how her father truly died, she demanded a divorce. Stefan spent three of his five days of freedom trying to make her change her mind. Nothing worked. On his fifth and final day, the parents of Aurora had officially divorced.

Yes, Stefan was only given five days of freedom before his punishment would begin.

Know this: Mal and Maleficent had no part in deciding his sentence. Ben didn't do anything either, though he wished he had.

King Beast constructed everything after having an emergency meeting with some of the other royals who attended the celebration on Christmas day. The royals let him control everything, but it had to be approved by them first. Even though he has aged twenty years, Beast is still known for his temper.

He wanted to make it known not to mess with his future daughter-in-law.

Beast only suggested the five days of freedom because it was the holidays. He thought Stefan's family would want to spend it with him. However, those five days only consisted of yelling, fighting, and arguing every other second.

Audrey didn't want to be around her family because of it. Halfway through the first day—December 26th, Ben offered to let her stay in his family's castle until everything settled down with her family. During the four and a half days she was away from them, Audrey spent an overly large amount of time with her 'Auntie' and her new 'Grammy'.

Though she won't admit it, Maleficent absolutely adored her nickname. She gave Audrey one of her own—'Beastie Jr'.

Anyways, after the five days of freedom plus an extra day, Stefan would spend the rest of his days rotting in the Auradon prison created specifically for him. That was also another reason why he had the five days, so the jail could be built.

Stefan didn't try running. There were guards watching his every movement from the moment he wakes up in the morning to the moment he falls asleep at night.

You may have a question prodding you in the mind:

What's the extra day? What happened during it?

Well, King Beast wanted Stefan in the prison on New Years Day. However, the fifth day of Stefan's supposed freedom ended on December 30th, leaving the day of December 31st to fill. Beast had an idea, one that Stefan thought of himself.

He would spend New Year's Eve on the Isle of the Lost, where the villains awaited him.

* * *

Stefan had been dressed in a plain old button up shirt and slacks when the Auradon guards came to get him early in the morning. Within seconds, he was handcuffed and escorted out of his castle. The paparazzi took many incriminating pictures and videos that would be displayed all over the news and tabloids in a few minutes to a few hours.

The boat ride to the Isle was incredibly cold. Stefan predicted he would catch pneumonia. He requested a coat from the guards multiple times, but they refused to say a word to him. Most likely orders from the retired king.

The boat arrived on the Isle within a couple hours. They docked near the town, where there appear to be a throng of villains watching.

Waiting.

Stefan was taken off the boat and led deeper into town, closer to the seething villains. The restraints were removed and the guard pushed him forward slightly. Of course, Stefan lost his balance and fell. What else do you expect from an almost sixty-year-old man?

The villains laughed at his misery. The guard turned his back and headed to the boat like nothing happened.

An older man, possibly a handful of years younger than him dressed in Arabian clothing, knelt next to Stefan. He scoffed at the fallen royal. "Pathetic."

The villain stood and addressed the crowd, "Alright, who is first to teach this bastard a lesson?"

"You're not taking the first hit?" Someone from the back questioned in mock surprise. "I thought you wanted to do the honors, Jafar."

Jafar laughed diabolically. "You've misinterpreted," he insisted with a sly smile. "I'll be the last to give him the lesson he deserves. So, do I have any takers?"

"Me."

The crowd parted at the declaration. Emerged from the shadows was a pale man that appeared to be in his late thirties, possibly early forties. He was well fit compared to the other villains, who let their bodies go south. There was one defining details about his appearance that made people know who he was.

His 'hair' was sculpted from blue fire.

Stefan attempted to stand on his feet, but he was still a little dazed. "Y-you're—"

"It's no question who I am." The villain smiled viciously. " _This_ is going to be fun. You see, we can rough you up as much as we want. _I_ have the ability to bring you back from the brink of death."

"T-that's not possible," Stefan argued as he stumbled backwards. "The barrier—"

The villain's laugh cut him off. After he settled down, the villain announced with his arms spread open wide, "I'm a _god_! There is _nothing_ that can restrict my magic—not even the barrier."

The villain's smile turned into a snarl. His fist was surrounded by a blue flame when he swung his arm forward, successfully connecting with Stefan's face. The king fell to the ground with a pleasing _thump_ to the ears.

" _That_ ," the villain growled, "is for trying to hurt my daughter."

"W-what—?" The king was cut off by a swift and hard kick to the side that was also surrounded by a flame.

"And that is for her mother," the clearly pissed off man finished. He turned to the crowd with a cruel smile. "Who's next!"

* * *

The five VKs, Maleficent, Ben, Queen Belle, and King Beast waited for the guards to return with Stefan early New Year's morning.

The nine were surprised by how terrible the old man looked. None of them, not even those who lived on the Isle, thought the villains would do so much damage.

From the looks of it, Stefan had a few broken bones, multiple stab wounds, a black eye, bruises, most likely a concussion, and pneumonia to top it off.

The thing that surprised them the most?

He was _completely_ covered in burns. No part of his body was safe. Even his hair was smoldering. There was no way to create a fire on the Isle—the Auradonians made sure of that years ago. So, the only way to make a fire was by magic, but that would be impossible-

Right?

"Lady Mal," a guard addressed as the others dragged Stefan away. He handed her a small beaten-up box. "A gift from someone on the Isle."

Curiously, Mal opened the box to reveal a necklace. This was no ordinary necklace, of course. The charm was a small wire ball, which looked like rose thorns, with a blue flame glowing inside.

Maleficent let a small sad smile grace her features, knowing _exactly_ who gave her the present. Sensing her daughter's skepticism, she insisted, "Keep it. They had it made specifically for you."

Mal shrugged. It couldn't hurt. After Evie helped her put on the necklace, the group made their way back to Belle and Beast's castle. Maleficent dragged behind with a heartwarming thought in her mind.

He truly cared about their daughter—

And she was glad she didn't end up with Stefan.


End file.
